Hampton's essence
by LaFidelMon
Summary: Emma Swan jamás pensó que acabaría trabajando de criada. Y mucho menos que su labor principal sería la de doncella de compañía de la hija del poderoso señor Mills. ¿Podrá nacer el amor entre ambas en plena época victoriana?


**Hola, hola!**

**Creo que haber visto de nuevo Orgullo y prejuicio me ha dejado ideas locas en la cabeza. Es así como ha nacido esta idea, un one-shot SwanQueen en plena época victoriana :')**

**Bueno, y también ha nacido como una pequeña reivindicación al drama que hay en mi historia **_**Bewitched**_**. Sé que muchos estarán en contra de mis decisiones con la historia por el momento, pero les pido paciencia y a cambio quiero dedicarles esta pequeña aportación 100% SwanQueen. No hay piratas metomentodo, lo juro (¿).**

**Antes de dejaros ya leer, mando una alerta y es que el contenido es básicamente maduro (+18, vamos), no hay escenas violentas por eso (al menos no hay ninguna fuera de la camEs broma jajaja).**

**¿Qué más decir? Que espero que os guste! Saludoos :3**

* * *

El olor a hierba mojada, el cantar de los pájaros por la mañana, el sonido del riachuelo que corría salvaje a unos pocos metros de la finca, el sabor agridulce de las manzanas, rojas como la sangre… Todo ello tenía un único nombre, Hampton; el acogedor pueblo en el que Emma Swan se había mudado hacía escasos meses.

[…]

La noticia le llegó una mañana de marzo, cuando los árboles comenzaban a despedirse del frio invierno y desplegaban su máximo esplendor, mostrando un abanico de flores de todos los colores habidos y por haber. Su tía llegó ajetreada, como de costumbre, pero algo en su rostro era distinto. Había dejado su sombrero de gala en la pequeña y única mesa de la casa y el diminuto bolso que siempre la acompañaba estaba tirado en el suelo. La mujer, siempre bien arreglada y de expresión impoluta, tenía el labio superior algo tenso y no la miraba a la cara. Fue entonces cuando lo supo, Mary Margaret iba a deshacerse de ella.

La señora Blanchard la había criado como si fuera su hija durante dieciséis años, desde que la noticia del fallecimiento de su madre se extendió por la familia. Emma no sabía nada de su difunta madre, absolutamente nada. La única pertenencia que le restaba de ella era un medallón de plata con su retrato. Aún así, había escuchado muchas cosas, habladurías en su mayoría. Mary Margaret solía invitar de vez en cuando a varios parientes y en sus muchas charlas a veces podía captar sutiles menciones al pasado de su madre. Fue en una de esas intervenciones en las que descubrió lo que más temía desde niña: nadie conocía el paradero o la identidad de su padre. Por ese motivo y por la deshonra en la que cayó su madre, decidieron ponerle de apellido "Swan". No iban a permitir que la mancha que ella suponía calara en ellos. Esa era su vida, la vida de una niña huérfana criada a regañadientes por la hermana mayor de su madre. Esa era su vida, cierto, pero pronto iba a cambiar.

Una pequeña carta de recomendación, la maleta con a penas cuatro mudas distintas de cada pieza de ropa y un par de zapatos. Ya estaba lista para coger el carruaje y marcharse de aquella casa que le había hecho de hogar durante tantos años. Su tía la había vendido, literalmente. Emma sabía que no tenían dinero suficiente para seguir con su ritmo de vida, pero jamás pensó que Mary Margaret llegaría a algo así. "No te preocupes, pequeña… el señor Mills te tratará bien, ya lo verás" fueron las únicas palabras de confort que oyó decirle al despedirse de ella y acompañarla a la entrada.

La primera vez que vio al cochero, mirándola con aquellos ojos tan fríos e imperturbables, sintió absoluto pánico. Nunca antes había salido de esas cuatro paredes, la señora Blanchard no se lo permitía por las habladurías que podían conllevar en los vecinos, y ahora no solo iba a salir sino que estaba en manos de un completo desconocido para ir a un lugar también extraño para ella. Sintió un nudo tan fuerte en el estómago que creía que se desmayaría allí mismo, pero en su lugar apretó sus guantes, agarró la maleta y subió al pequeño carruaje. El relinchar de los caballos, seguido del golpeteo de las ruedas en aquel suelo pedregoso, fue su adiós para siempre. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla pero intentó mantener la compostura y se acomodó el vestido, intentando que se arrugara lo mínimo posible. No era momento de sentir dolor o lástima. Echaría de menos a su malhumorada tía e incluso al borracho de su tío David, pero debía pensar en aquello como un nuevo comienzo o de lo contrario conseguiría volverse loca.

El viaje había conseguido marearla y temía regurgitar y manchar el único vestido decente que poseía. No sabía cuántas millas habían recorrido, tan solo era consciente de lo que su vista alcanzaba a ver a través de la ventana del carruaje. El paisaje lúgubre y oscuro de la ciudad de Londres había dado paso a una basta extensión de campo. El olor a ceniza y humo de la capital también cambió, ahora Emma percibía tenues aromas a hierba, agua, fruta y abono. Todo era tan distinto y a la vez tan apasionante que se le olvidó por completo el motivo de su viaje.

La llegada a Hampton la cogió de sorpresa. Ella estaba mirando embelesada a través de la ventana cuando el cochero detuvo el carruaje con un fragoroso "¡So!". Emma tuvo que sujetarse como pudo para no acabar embutida en la parte delantera del carro. Después de eso, el sonido de unos pasos y más adelante la apertura de la puerta de su transporte. Aquel hombre de mirada glacial tenía sus ojos clavados en ella y le tendía una mano. La joven tuvo que reaccionar rápido, cogió su maleta y agarró con fuerza su mano, permitiendo que éste la ayudara a bajarse del carruaje. Fue entonces cuando contempló por primera vez la casa que iba a ser su nuevo hogar durante los próximos años.

El jardín de la entrada estaba bien podado y flanqueaba el camino de tierra por el que el carruaje había pasado. Una valla de madera oscura al otro extremo limitaba lo que Emma auguró que sería el territorio de la finca. Estaba asombrada de ver tanto espacio, tanto por recorrer. Los manzanos fueron los árboles que primero llamaron su atención, con frutas que parecía que estuvieran ardiendo por la intensidad de su color y hojas tan verdes que brillaban a la luz del sol. A la lejanía, colgado de las ramas más gruesas de un roble, había un columpio magníficamente construido. Sonrió, lo más probable es que en la casa hubieran niños y eso era algo que la reconfortaba.

Los jardines habían conseguido cautivarla, sin embargo, lo que logró dejarla boquiabierta por unos segundos fue la majestuosidad de la casa que tenía frente a sí. Recubierta de piedra maciza, con una pequeña escalera que daba al porche, se erguía una impresionante casa de tres plantas. Las ventanas estaban todas adornadas con algún tipo de hierro forjado y cubrían casi al completo todas las paredes, la puerta principal era más grande que toda su antigua habitación e impresionantes estatuas de dos leones cercaban sus laterales. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por cerrar la boca en cuanto vio cómo una muchacha se dirigía hacia ella. La joven caminaba con prisas, tenía el cabello recogido en un moño pero un par de mechones rebeldes le caían por la frente y llevaba puesto un vestido negro con solapas blancas.

-Llegáis tarde –se limitó a decir, en tono malhumorado– el señor empezaba a impacientarse –la moza lanzó una mirada de desaprobación al cochero.

-El camino no es fácil, mi señora –la voz de aquel hombre sonó tal y como la esperaba, vacía y fría.

-Puedo imaginarlo –fue entonces cuando, por primera vez, sus azules ojos se clavaron en Emma– ¿Esta es la nueva criada? –la miró de arriba abajo, con la ceja levantada– esperaba una más… madura.

-No sé qué acuerdos habrá hecho vuestro señor, pero esto es lo que hay.

-Tú –se dirigía a ella, apática– ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Swan –tenía la voz algo ronca así que carraspeó levemente– Emma Swan.

-Perfecto –la muchacha rebuscó dentro de una pequeña bolsa y sacó dos monedas de plata– con esto será suficiente por el viaje –volvió a orientar su mirada hacia el cochero y le alcanzó la mano, abriéndola para mostrarle su contenido.

-Muchísimas gracias –el hombre cogió el dinero sin inmutarse, hizo una pequeña reverencia y regresó al carruaje. De nuevo el relinchar de los caballos la alertó del movimiento y no tuvo tiempo de procesar todo lo sucedido.

-Tú –de nuevo aquel tono distante– ven conmigo y grábate muy bien todo lo que te diga a continuación, ¿entendido? –Emma se limitó a asentir y la muchacha torció el labio– vamos –la sujetó de la mano y empezó a tirar de ella, llevándola hacia dentro de la enorme casa.

Si el exterior le había resultado precioso, el interior lo superaba con creces. El recibidor era mucho más grande que la casa de sus tíos en Londres y rezumaba una calidez que jamás había sentido antes. Paredes repletas de cuadros cuyos marcos solos ya deberían valer una fortuna. Curiosas estructuras de un material que creyó que podía ser oro guardaban candelabros y velas para iluminar la noche. Una enorme alfombra roja cubría el suelo y subía por las escaleras que se encontraban enfrente de la puerta. Escaleras con reposabrazos de mármol blanco que se subdividían en dos zonas: la izquierda y la derecha. Emma deseaba poder subirlas y contemplar qué guardaban cada una de ellas, pero en su lugar la joven la condujo hacia una de las puertas que se encontraba en el recibidor.

-A partir de hoy trabajaras para el señor Mills, ¿de acuerdo? –la pequeña volvió a asentir y continuó dejándose llevar por un sinfín de habitaciones, a cada cual más grande e impresionante– no debes hacer nada que contrarie la voluntad de tu señor, por lo que respetar las normas en esta casa es algo de vital importancia. No se debe correr en el pasillo, no se debe alzar la voz bajo ningún concepto, tampoco puedes salir a los jardines pasadas las siete de la tarde y… –en algún punto de la conversación Emma pasó a ignorar por completo las recomendaciones y exigencias que aquella joven le estaba relatando para seguir admirando las vistas de la casa. Habitaciones, pasillos, escaleras… todo era interminable. Como un laberinto. Sentía una mezcla de emoción y miedo ante aquello– ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Sí –mintió con la mayor convicción que pudo.

-¿Sí, qué? –la muchacha se detuvo, parándola a ella también, frente una puerta muy diferente al resto. Esta vez se trataba de una basta y gruesa puerta de nogal.

-Sí, señora –musitó.

-Mucho mejor –sonrió con satisfacción y se acercó a la entrada, tocando un par de veces a la puerta.

-Adelante –una voz masculina resonó al otro lado. Al contrario de lo que había pasado con el cochero, esta voz era suave, gentil, no guardaba ese peculiar timbre rasgado y gélido del otro hombre sino todo lo opuesto. La muchacha tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, empujándola hacia adentro. Entró y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

-Señor Mills –era la primera vez que oía un tono tan sumiso y dulce salir de los labios de aquella muchacha– aquí está la nueva criada –la sujetó con crudeza del brazo y la empujó con disimulo unos pasos más adelante.

-Gracias Kathryn –el hombre sonrió con dulzura y Emma pudo comprobar que todo en su aspecto denotaba gentileza. El señor de la casa debía tener alrededor de cuarenta años, de pelo canoso y patillas largas y bien definidas, tal como dictaba la moda de la época. Iba vestido con una esplendorosa camisa gris oscura y un chaleco negro. Su cuello lo adornaba un pañuelo también de tonalidades grisáceas– puedes retirarte.

-Sí, señor –la joven hizo una reverencia y se marchó, dejándoles a solas. Emma sentía que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho, tenía miedo. No conocía de nada aquel hombre y no sabía qué iba a poder querer de ella.

-Toma asiento, querida –el señor Mills le indicó uno de los sillones que había frente a su escritorio y la joven se acercó con timidez, obedeciendo su orden– Bien, imagino que Kathryn te habrá comentando el motivo por el que estás aquí…

-Sí, señor –imitó las palabras que había pronunciado la muchacha antes y apretó las manos sobre sus muslos, intentando contener los nervios.

-Perfecto –el señor Mills sonrió con amabilidad– entonces supongo que no tienes ningún problema con tu nuevo cometido –bajó la mirada y empezó a escribir algo con pluma sobre unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Ninguno, señor.

-Siendo así… –dejó la pluma a un lado y cogió una pequeña campana, haciéndola sonar. No pasó ni medio minuto que de nuevo volvió a sonar el repicar de alguien en la puerta– adelante.

-¿Quería algo, señor? –esta vez un joven, bastante apuesto, apareció tras la puerta.

-Ve a llamar a mi hija, Graham.

-Enseguida, señor –el chico cerró tras la orden. Habían vuelto a quedarse solos.

-¿Has tenido un largo viaje, no es así? –el hombre la miró con ojos compasivos y eso hizo que Emma pudiera empezar a relajarse un poco– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Lo necesitaré para poder dirigirme a ti en un futuro.

-Me llamo Emma Swan, señor –pronunció en un hilo de voz.

-Yo soy Henry Mills –el hombre volvió a sonreírle– no tienes de qué tener miedo, siempre que algo te inquiete o algún problema te apremie no dudes en recurrir a mí –sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo para la joven. Después de todo lo ocurrido en aquel día necesitaba oír algo así, necesitaba sentir que alguien estaba pendiente de ella.

-Muchísimas gra…–no pudo terminar la frase que volvió a oír los golpes en la puerta.

-Pasen.

-Señor, su hija está aquí –Graham volvió a aparecer por la puerta, pero esta vez Emma no se giró para verle. Entendía que aquello había sido un gesto de mal gusto ya que su atención debía focalizarse únicamente en el que ahora era su señor.

-Estupendo, hazla pasar.

-Por supuesto, señor –los pasos del joven se alejaron de la habitación y, en su lugar, empezó a oírse un leve taconeo cada vez más cercano. El perfume dulce y el aroma a manzanas de la nueva acompañante inundaron la habitación mucho antes que esta pudiera tomar palabra.

-Papá, ¿para qué querías verme? –la voz de una muchacha resonó en la habitación. Era muy distinta a cualquier otra que hubiera escuchado con anterioridad, su timbre, su calidez, su sensualidad… era algo magnético. Los pasos de la joven la condujeron a situarse a su lado y Emma aprovechó para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

Aquella chica, no, la hija del señor Mills era sin duda la belleza personificada. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño alto, cubierto por un pequeño gorro del mismo color borgoña que su vestido. Y qué vestido, Emma jamás había visto uno igual. El tejido parecía de lo más caro y brillaba con gracia. Su cintura estaba flanqueada por una tela blanquecina, la misma que adornaba los remates de su cuello y los adornos del bajo del vestido. A pesar de la belleza del atuendo, lo que más la impactó fue el rostro de la muchacha. Su tez era pálida, de mejillas sonrosadas y grácil y dulce forma. Sus labios carnosos, rojos como las manzanas que había visto crecer en el jardín y coronados por una diminuta cicatriz. Su cabellera, aunque estaba recogida, podía verse suave y sedosa, de un color marrón oscuro. No pudo evitar que un rubor encendiera sus pómulos y bajó la mirada.

-Regina, pronto alcanzarás los dieciséis años y esa es una edad de júbilo y de madurez para las mujeres –el señor Mills se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia su hija, mirándola con ternura– sé que querrás empezar a tomar tus propias decisiones y necesitarás tu espacio, pero como padre no me quedaría tranquilo si no tuvieras a alguien a tu lado para apoyarte –dejó caer la mano izquierda en el hombro de su hija y le sonrió– por ese motivo he decidido adelantarte mi regalo de cumpleaños. A partir de hoy tendrás una doncella de compañía, alguien que trabajará única y exclusivamente para ti –con la mano que le quedaba libre señaló a Emma y entonces ella lo supo, supo qué era lo que había venido a hacer a aquella casa– la señorita Emma Swan estará a tu entera disposición a partir de hoy.

Le parecía mentira que esa misma mañana se hubiera despertado en casa de sus tíos, en aquel colchón viejo y maloliente. Jamás volvería a verles y, lo que era peor, había descubierto que debía trabajar como criada personal de una chica que debería tener más o menos su edad. ¿Qué era lo que suponía que hacían las doncellas de compañía? Nadie la había preparado para algo así y el miedo a decepcionar al señor Mills y recibir una reprimenda la acechaba. Ambas salieron del despacho del señor de la casa en cuanto este hizo las presentaciones correspondientes y la joven dama la miró, curiosa.

-¿Qué edad tienes, Swan? –no podía evitar estremecerse cada vez que oía su voz. Quizás por el hecho que era la mujer más bella que había visto en toda su vida. Tal vez por aquella forma tan peculiar de hablar, por la seguridad que transmitía o, simplemente, porque era la voz más bonita que había llegado a oír.

-Dieciséis años, mi señora –no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco, tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

-Así que eres mayor que yo… –la joven rió y Emma quedó prendada de su risa– espero que no te ofendas, pero no lo aparentas para nada –la miró, divertida– ¿De dónde vienes?

-Londres, señora. Solía vivir allí con mis tíos –hablar de ello provocó que su voz se resquebrajase por un segundo.

-Ya veo –alzó una ceja, pensativa y aguardó un momento– ahora vives aquí, Swan. Pediré a Kathryn que te lleve a tus nuevos aposentos.

Su nueva habitación era acogedora. Pequeña, pero acogedora. Tenía todo lo que creyeron que podía necesitar; una cama cubierta por sabanas y mantas bastante gruesas, una cómoda de madera blanca, adornada por un pequeño jarrón de flores y un espejo. La habitación ideal para una sirvienta. Además, por lo que Kathryn le dijo, el aposento de su nueva señora era el contiguo al suyo y había una puerta que comunicaba ambos exclusivamente. Todo con la única voluntad de "hacer más fácil tu trabajo de cumplir sus órdenes", según palabras de la criada. Emma se acomodó a su nuevo hogar, sacando la ropa de la maleta y guardándola bien doblada dentro de la cómoda. Después, se sentó en el colchón y se sorprendió al notar cómo este se hundía al recibir su peso. Nunca antes había podido notar un colchón tan blando como aquel y fue una agradable sorpresa. Se dejó caer en la cama, estirándose completamente y sonrió. Quizás aquello no iba a estar tan mal después de todo…

Kathryn acudió a su encuentro unos minutos después, terminando de guiarla en un _tour_ por el resto de la casa, a expresa petición de la señorita Regina. La biblioteca, llena de estanterías repletas de libros, la cocina con más fogones, vajilla y comida que había visto en toda su vida, la sala de música, el cuarto de estar, el inmenso salón comedor… La casa parecía enorme desde fuera pero por dentro daba incluso mayor sensación de amplitud. Al terminar su visita, la muchacha le ordenó que se dirigiera a los jardines ya que su nueva señora la estaría esperando. Emma obedeció, rogando interiormente no perderse en esa inmensidad y casi llora de felicidad al encontrar la salida hacia el exterior de la finca.

Buscó durante varios minutos por los jardines a Regina, pero no la encontró. Fue entonces cuando una idea cruzó su mente y empezó a andar hacia el columpio que había divisado al llegar a la casa. Tuvo que arremangarse un poco los bajos del vestido para que no rozasen la tierra y pudiera caminar con mayor libertad. Finalmente, logró divisar el columpio a unas pocas yardas y sobre él advirtió una figura femenina sumamente delicada. Había acertado, la señorita estaba allí. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que la joven morena advirtiera sus pasos ésta la miró, risueña, con un libro entre las manos.

-Veo que me ha encontrado, señorita Swan –cerró la tapa del libro y sus ojos marrones la escudriñaron. La joven criada aun no había tenido tiempo de notar lo profundos e hipnóticos que eran los ojos de aquella mujer, pero ahora podía hacerlo y recrearse en su visión– estaba leyendo _Wuthering Heights_, es trepidante y apasionante… casi puedes sentir el inmenso dolor de sus protagonistas en propia piel… es… –suspiró– realmente impresionante.

-Si usted lo dice, señora –acertó a decir, humildemente.

-¿Tú no lees?

-No, jamás aprendí a hacerlo –agachó la mirada, avergonzada. Su tía jamás se preocupó por su educación. Siempre le repetía que ponerle un plato en la mesa una vez al día era más que suficiente para ella.

-¿¡Cómo!? –Regina se llevó la mano a la boca, sin ocultar su sorpresa y la miró, aterrada– pues lo primero que haremos será corregir ese error. A partir de hoy pasarás las tardes conmigo en la biblioteca, voy a enseñarte a leer y tú vas a aprender, Swan –con ese imperativo, la tomó de la mano y la llevó prácticamente a rastras dentro de la casa.

El día pasó más rápido de lo que Emma podía haber imaginado. Durante la comida hizo todo lo que las demás criadas le indicaron. Con la matización, claro está, que ella debía dedicarse en exclusiva a complacer a la señorita de la casa. Así pues, sirvió su comida, le rellenó el vaso cada vez que ésta se lo solicitó, la acomodó en su silla... todo ello en silencio, sin levantar nunca más de lo permitido la mirada y sin llamar la atención. No obstante, a veces le parecía sentir cómo la joven morena la miraba, pero concluyó que probablemente serían imaginaciones suyas.

A la tarde, tal como se lo había ordenado Regina, procedió a empezar sus clases de lectura. Estaba sentada junto a la morena en uno de los largos escritorios que se adueñaban de la biblioteca, con un libro enorme delante.

-Es un clásico, así que empezaremos por este –la joven acarició el tomo del libro y lo abrió con delicadeza– ¿Conoces la historia de _Romeo and Juliet_? –Emma negó con la cabeza y la morena sonrió– mejor, ¿estás preparada?

-Sí, señora.

-Empecemos por la primera línea…

Sorprendentemente, Regina Mills era una joven muy inteligente, paciente y entregada. Era extraño para la época que una mujer fuese tan culta, pero la morena lo era en un nivel superior a muchos de los grandes hombres que había conocido. Sus palabras brotaban de un modo especial, todo su discurso tenía sentido y era elegante y su forma de enseñar, tan delicada y constante, le facilitaba el aprendizaje. Aún así, Emma sabía que le quedaba mucho por hacer y que no sería algo sencillo de conseguir.

La noche llegó a Hampton sobre lo que auguró debían ser las seis y media de la tarde. En la casa cenaban a las siete así que Emma fue directa a la cocina a ayudar con los preparativos. De nuevo le tocó servir exclusivamente a Regina, pero esta vez la joven la sujetó de la mano antes que volviera a la cocina.

-Deja lo que queda para el resto de las criadas y espérame en mis aposentos, Swan –la dulzura que compartió con ella en la biblioteca se había esfumado, dando paso a un tono más severo y autoritario. La joven criada asintió con la cabeza y tras una pequeña reverencia se marchó.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo tuvo que esperar, sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones de la habitación de su señora, hasta que oyó cómo el pomo de la puerta se giraba. Automáticamente su cuerpo se tensó y tuvo que apretar sus rodillas con las manos para calmarse. Regina entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso y se la quedó mirando.

-¿A qué esperas, Swan? Prepara mi camisón y desvísteme –Emma parpadeó, dubitativa, unas milésimas de segundo hasta que cayó en la cuenta que aquello debían ser las cosas que una doncella de compañía hacia por su señora. Se dirigió al armario y buscó en él la prenda de ropa que le habían pedido. Al dar con ella, la dejó cerca de la chimenea con el único fin que estuviera un poco más caliente cuando Regina se la pusiera– A prisa –le ordenó la morena.

La joven criada asintió, temblorosa, y se acercó a la espalda de la mujer. Con sumo cuidado, fue desvistiéndola. Dejó su sombrero sobre la cómoda y deshizo el moño de la joven con delicadeza, descubriendo cuán largo era su cabello y afirmando la suavidad del mismo. Después pasó a quitarle el vestido, intentando hacer el mínimo estropicio posible con él. La pieza de ropa cayó finalmente al suelo, dejándola en sus ropas interiores y Emma tuvo que controlar el pequeño temblor que sacudía sus manos. No era la primera vez que veía así a una mujer, muchas veces su tía se había paseado por casa en paños menores, pero… claro está… Regina Mills no era su tía.

La dulce señorita era una auténtica _Venus_. Intentó tragar saliva y se puso delante de la morena para desatarle los bombachos, o _bloomers_, y cuando resononaron contra el suelo en lo único que podía pensar era en que debía hacer bien su trabajo. Intentó no mirarla a la cara, se sentía avergonzada de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero era orden de su señora así que debía cumplirla. Le quitó el _basque_, esta vez dejando la prenda sobre la cómoda. Al volverse para coger el camisón no pudo evitar que sus ojos se centrasen en aquella mujer esculpida en mármol. El cuerpo de Regina era perfecto; su cuello esbelto bajaba hasta unos hombros delicados, sumamente femeninos, sus pechos tenían una adorable forma redondeada y el tamaño adecuado, su vientre era plano y dibujaba una bonita curva que llegaba hasta sus caderas. Se dijo a sí misma que no debía seguir mirando y se centró en coger el camisón.

-Espero que así no pase frío –sujetó el ropaje con las manos y en cuanto la morena alzó los brazos la vistió con él, bajándolo con suavidad por todo su cuerpo. Ambas se encontraban a escasos centímetros y la joven criada podía notar cómo el pulso se le aceleraba, palpitante. El rostro de Regina, iluminado por la cálida luz de las velas, le pareció aún más hermoso, pero no era momento de pensar en ello– ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo más, señora?

-Eso es todo, Swan –a pesar de aquellas palabras, su tierna señora no se había movido un ápice y seguía con la mirada fija en ella. Fue entonces cuando Emma supo que debía salir de allí, la atmósfera estaba empezando a hacer que se sintiera de lo más extraña. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se encaminó a su cuarto, seguida del interrogante repaso de la morena.

Cayó, presa de un agotamiento repentino, en la cama. No conseguía sacarse la imagen de Regina de la cabeza y se sentía de lo más perturbada. ¿Cómo iba a ser una buena doncella de compañía si apenas podía aguantar la visión de su señora desnuda? Se llevó la mano al pecho, apretándola contra su corazón y respiró hondo. Habían sido demasiadas emociones seguidas en un solo día y necesitaba descansar más que nada en el mundo.

[…]

Cinco meses habían pasado desde su primer día en Hampton. Meses que se habían convertido en los mejores de su vida por el mero hecho de compartirlos con ella, con Regina Mills. Había empezado a conocerla mejor, por ejemplo ahora sabía que nunca había aprendido a nadar y que los murciélagos la aterraban. También conoció partes de su pasado dolorosas, como la muerte de su madre debido a una pulmonía. Compartir todos esos detalles y esos momentos con ella eran una experiencia inigualable. Nunca se había sentido tan viva y jamás había experimentado y se había aventurado en tantas cosas como las que allí había probado. Largas caminatas por el campo, interminables lecturas al lado del riachuelo que cruzaba las tierras de la familia Mills –en las que Regina le descubría clásicos de la literatura–, bailes interminables en los que Emma fingía ser un general condecorado que pretendía la mano de la bella dama, paseos a caballo…

La joven criada jamás olvidaría uno en particular, pues fue el desencadenante de todos sus males. En uno de sus paseos a caballo, Aquiles, el purasangre de su señora, se desbocó y esta cayó al suelo. Emma fue corriendo a ayudarla pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, un caballero tenía a Regina entre sus brazos. El muchacho era bastante apuesto, de cabellos dorados y cortos y patillas espesas. No tardó en presentarse como Robin de Locksley y en expresar su deseo por acompañarlas a casa.

Desde entonces, el apuesto caballero se unía de vez en cuando a ellas. El señor Mills estaba encantado con su presencia, sabía que su hija ya estaba en edad de casarse y el muchacho era educado y provenía de una familia noble bastante antigua. Regina parecía compartir su opinión, puesto que en sus conversaciones el joven siempre era el tema principal. Todos estaban encantados, todos menos Emma. Fue en aquel momento en el que se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos que había desarrollado hacia su señora iban más allá de una amistad, del mero respeto e incluso de un amor fraternal.

La noche volvió a cernirse sobre ellas. Habían pasado la tarde, como empezaba a ser costumbre, con Robin. Pero aquel día había sido distinto, muy distinto. El muchacho, en un momento de ausencia de Regina, le imploró por un momento a solas con su señora y Emma no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar. El señor Mills le había dejado claro que de darse cualquier oportunidad para que los dos jóvenes se convirtieran en amantes ella debería hacer lo posible por avivarlo. Así pues, la joven criada se había recluido en sus aposentos. Emma se miraba en el espejo, buscando algún tipo de belleza en sí misma, algo que pudiera igualarse a Regina, pero no lo encontró. No era que no se encontrase bonita, la joven tenía un bonito y rubio cabello que le caía en bucles a ambos lados de la cara, unos ojos aguamarina y un rostro, a lo sumo, dulce y delicado. Tan solo no podía compararse a la belleza de su señora.

La dulce señorita apareció al cabo de las horas y por su expresión Emma pudo notar que estaba alterada.

-Swan, prepara mi camisón, no quiero cenar hoy –a penas la miró a la cara, dejó el sombrero y el bolso sobre la cómoda, se deshizo de los guantes que cubrían sus manos y echó abajo su moño. La criada obedeció sin mediar palabra y procedió con su rutina nocturna.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señora? –no sabía si debía preguntar o no, pero la curiosidad la acrecentaba. Dejó el camisón junto a la chimenea y se acercó a ella, empezando a quitarle el vestido.

-Si he de decir la verdad, no –la morena suspiró.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo con el señor de Locksley? –preguntó en un hilo de voz. Realmente no tenía claro si quería saberlo. Empezó a desatarle los _bloomers_ y dejó que estos cayeran al suelo.

-Me ha pedido que me case con él –balbuceó con una incredulidad extraña en ella.

-Eso es una buena noticia, señora –Emma fingió tanto como pudo una sonrisa y empezó a desatarle el _basque_– el señor Robin es un joven muy apuesto.

-¿Eso te parece, Swan? –las manos de Regina fueron a parar sobre las suyas, ayudándola a despojarse por completo de la última pieza de ropa que quedaba. Aquel pequeño contacto hizo que la piel de la rubia se erizara y se apartase en un brinco, yendo a por el camisón.

-Sí, eso creo –era mentira. Mentía tanto como podía. No quería defraudar al señor Mills, quien la había acogido tan bien. Debía guardar sus sentimientos egoístas en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Entonces mírame a los ojos y repítelo –aquella exigencia la cogió por sorpresa. No estaba preparada para algo así. En su lugar, deslizó el camisón por el cuerpo de Regina, como de costumbre pero esta la sujetó por la barbilla y obligó que su mirada se centrara en aquellos ojos marrones– dilo otra vez, Swan.

-Robin me parece… –no pudo evitar sentir la presión de aquellos ojos y tuvo que bajar la vista– me parece correcto, señora.

-Mientes –le espetó con condescendencia. En el tiempo que habían compartido juntas, la morena había llegado a conocerla demasiado bien. Emma tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Si no necesita nada más –hizo una reverencia como pudo y salió huyendo hacia su habitación. No quería problemas, no necesitaba problemas. Regina debía casarse con Robin, él era un buen muchacho y seguro que le haría la vida muy feliz. Eso era todo cuanto importaba.

Las horas pasaron tan lentamente que a la rubia casi le parecía poder saborearlas. Estaba metida en su cama, enfundada en un camisón algo viejo y con la vista pegada al techo de piedra de su habitación. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas a lo que había ocurrido. Sentía una opresión demasiado fuerte en el pecho y unos pinchazos sacudirle el alma. ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan enamorada de Regina Mills? Apretó con fuerza las sábanas y se mordió el labio cuando, de repente, oyó cómo el pomo de la puerta empezaba a girar. Cerró los ojos, fingiendo estar dormida y el sonido de unos pasos entró en la habitación. Después, su colchón se hundió, síntoma que otra persona se había sentado en él y, finalmente, notó una leve caricia recorrerle la mejilla derecha.

-Sé que estás despierta, Swan –la voz de su señora era un susurro– deja de hacerte la dormida –la mano de la morena se coló por dentro de las sabanas y empezó a acariciarle el cuello. Emma entreabrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-Debería estar en sus aposentos, señora –musitó, con cuidado de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-No quiero estar en ellos –Regina la miró fijamente– acércate –dudó unos segundos sobre la voluntad de la morena, pero finalmente cedió y se incorporó, quedándose sentada en su cama y mirándola con confusión– más –ordenó en un gruñido. Emma obedeció, tenía a la morena tan cerca que podía sentir su nariz rozar con la de ella y notaba su cálido aliento mezclarse con el suyo– ¿Por qué me has mentido? –al mover los labios no podía evitar que estos rozasen los suyos en una dulce y constante agonía.

-¿En qué le he mentido, señora? –tragó saliva. El pulso estaba empezando a acelerársele.

-¿Crees que quiero casarme con Robin? –la joven pasó una mano por la cintura de Emma, estrechándola contra sí– no estoy enamorada de él. Desde el primer día en que llegaste que no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. A ti, a tu sonrisa, a tu cuerpo… cada vez que hablaba de él buscaba señales en ti que me hicieran pensar en la posibilidad que correspondieras mis sentimientos pero no halle ninguna. Ninguna hasta hoy…

-Señora, yo… –cogió aire, el roce de sus labios era demasiado– creo que lo está malentendiendo…

-No pienso lo mismo –deslizó la mano que le quedaba libre de la mejilla a su nuca, apretándola contra ella e intentando aumentar el roce de sus labios a un nivel incluso dañino. La morena conseguía respirar a duras penas y tenía los ojos encendidos de brillante deseo– llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto –se recreó en aquel extraño juego que había creado, hablando lo más pausadamente que podía– cada tarde que pasamos juntas, cada vez que veía cómo te concentrabas aprendiendo… me era tan difícil contenerme… –lo último lo pronunció en un jadeo que hizo que a Emma una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo– dolía, Swan…

-Esto no está bien –balbuceó, intentando ahogar los jadeos que brotaban por sus labios, fruto de su propia excitación. La tenía cerca. Tan cerca que se sentía envuelta por toda su esencia, por todo su ser. Intentó poner las manos sobre sus hombros y apartarla, pero fue en vano.

-¿Crees que me importa? –lamió su labio inferior y Emma dejó escapar un gemido. Aquello fue suficiente como para que Regina reaccionase y atrapase sus labios en un beso hambriento. Las manos de la rubia dejaron de hacer fuerza contra el cuerpo de su señora y en su lugar se aferraron a la tela del camisón, atrayéndolo. La lengua de la morena entró, invadiendo cualquier espacio de su boca e intensificó el beso, empujándola con dureza contra el colchón.

Emma entrelazó su lengua con la de la morena y contuvo un gemido al notar cómo las suaves manos de Regina empezaban a acariciar sus pechos. No era una caricia delicada, era un contacto violento, anhelante y ferviente de deseo. Era el tipo de contacto que nacía fruto de todas sus fantasías frustradas. La rubia se decidió a contraatacar y deslizó las manos por la espalda de su señora, llevándolas a su trasero y clavando en él sus uñas. La joven jadeó y se vengó mordiéndole ferozmente el labio.

-Necesito sentirte –gimió, con la voz ronca– ya –ordenó, volviendo a besarla en un frenesí incontrolable, donde besos, mordiscos y lametones luchaban entre sí. Sujetó una de las manos de la rubia y la llevó directa a su entrepierna, apretándola contra su centro y callando un gemido en los labios de Emma.

La rubia empezó a mover la mano al son que le marcaba Regina, lentamente pero ejerciendo una presión constante, llegando a notar la humedad que empezaba a crecer en el cuerpo de su señora. Respirar era algo que cada vez le resultaba más difícil y los labios de la morena no le eran de ayuda. Por suerte o por desgracia, ahora ésta había pasado a recorrer el contorno de su cuello con la punta de la lengua.

-No puedo más –el aliento de la morena chocaba en su cuello al hablar, excitándola aún más– quiero que estés dentro de mí –pronunció, con la voz rota de placer. Emma decidió obedecer y coló la mano por debajo del camisón, notando plenamente la humedad que ya intuía. Acarició el clítoris de la morena con suavidad, oyendo cómo la que era su señora se deshacía en gemidos, y lo apretó bruscamente entre sus dedos. Regina jadeó con fuerza y se agarró a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas. Entonces creyó que era el momento oportuno para experimentar el interior de la morena y así lo hizo. Introdujo ambos dedos en su sexo y tuvo que callar un sonoro gemido de la joven con sus labios.

Empezó a mover los dedos, notando el calor y la suavidad del interior de Regina, creyendo que se desharía con ella, cuando advirtió cómo ella también se abría paso bajo su camisón. Sentir la mano de la morena en su ardiente centro hizo que quisiera estallar. La besó con afán de sentirla más, pero el masaje de los dedos de la joven estaba volviéndola loca. Como por acto reflejo, empezó a mover violentamente sus dedos en el interior de Regina, apretándolos contra las paredes de su cavidad y sintiendo cómo estás se contraían a su avance. La morena no dejaba de arquear la boca, entreabriéndola a cada sacudida que Emma hacía, hasta que finalmente no pudo resistirlo y silenció un gemido mordiéndole por encima del camisón el pezón a la rubia.

La criada se estremeció de placer, reparando en el hecho que su sexo cada vez estaba más dilatado, hambriento de descubrir cómo sería el tacto de Regina en su interior.

-Señora… –sollozó, ahogada por su propia respiración. La morena pareció entenderla, pues dibujó una sonrisa ladeada y entró con fuerza en ella, haciendo que la rubia mordiera su hombro. Aquella sensación, la de sentirse una a la otra, jamás pensó poder experimentarla y ahora que lo hacía aún creía estar en un sueño. Un delicioso sueño en que los dedos de Regina la deleitaban de un placer inmenso. Incrementó la fuerza con la que embestía el centro de su señora y levantó la otra mano, llevándola a su pecho y presionándolo vigorosamente.

-Sí, así… –Regina gimió, empezando a mover las caderas al son de las estocadas de Emma. La morena estaba completamente aferrada a ella y sus dedos arremetían incansablemente en su interior – más… rápido…–la rubia obedeció, aumentando la velocidad en la que la masturbaba y tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio, al notar cómo su señora hacía lo mismo– déjame sentirte por completo ahora –sacó los dedos del interior de la rubia y sujetó la mano con la que estaba tocándola, apartándola y llevándosela a la altura de la cabeza para terminar sujetándola firmemente.

Regina subió el camisón de Emma por encima de sus pechos y se dedicó a lamerlos y morderlos con violento deseo. La rubia observaba la escena, jadeante y confusa porque no sabía a dónde quería llegar la morena con todo aquello. La joven se separó unos centímetros y, tras levantar su propio camisón, volvió a dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de su criada, cerciorándose que ambos sexos quedaban unidos.

El roce que aquel contacto provocaba la transportó a otro mundo, y fue a más cuando Regina empezó a moverse. Aquella fricción era deliciosa, Emma se mordía el labio, incapaz de controlar sus propios impulsos y empezó a seguir los movimientos que marcaba la morena. Al principio fueron despacio, empapándose la una de la otra y apreciando el torrente de sensaciones que aquella postura les brindaba.

Poco después, el deseo de ambas hizo que necesitasen sentirse mucho más y que sus roces incrementasen fuerza y velocidad. Había llegado un punto en que sus caderas eran incontrolables e ingobernables. Bailaban al mismo son, hipnotizadas por el placer que se estaban proporcionando y embestían con tanta fuerza que la barrera entre el dolor y el placer quedaba difusa. La rubia sentía que le quedaba muy poco para perder la razón.

-Oh, Emma –los labios de Regina rozaron su oreja y su excitada voz caló muy hondo en la rubia. Aquella era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. Había fantaseado tantas veces con ese momento que sentía que iba a derretirse. Notó como estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo, tan solo por haber oído a la morena pronunciar su nombre y decidió dar todo de sí para que ella también se viniera.

En un último acto, ambas acometieron contra el sexo de la otra sin dilación hasta que notaron cómo sus músculos se tensaban y dejaron la mente en blanco durante unos segundos que se hicieron exquisitos, disfrutando del que había sido su primer orgasmo. Después de aquella brevedad espaciotemporal, el cuerpo de Regina cayó, completamente exhausto, sobre el de la rubia.

-No vuelvas a decirme que me case con Robin de Locksley, señorita Swan –le espetó, intentando calmar su aun extenuada respiración– o tendré que castigarte.

-Entonces puede que lo haga, señora –bromeó con una sonrisa en los labios y Regina la miró, alzando una ceja.

-No juegues con fuego, Swan… puedes quemarte… –besó tiernamente su clavícula y subió por su cuello en una lentitud desgarradora.

-Ardería mil veces con gusto si el fuego me lo prendiera usted, señora –cuando la morena la besó en los labios ambas sonrieron.

-Aquí no es necesario que guardes las formas, Swan –la joven enredo sus dedos en los bucles dorados de Emma, jugando con ellos– quiero que me llames por mi nombre.

-Está bien… –humedeció instintivamente sus labios, como si lo que fuera hacer se tratara de algo exquisito, algo preciado, y en un tono dulce susurró– Regina.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el one-shot? Creo que es la primera vez que hago uno de este estilo y no tenía muy claro si la idea iba a funcionar... Me encantaría leer vuestras opiniones al respecto! :)**


End file.
